Realisation
by Charlie.aus
Summary: Laura and Kara deal with their mortality while remembering those who they left behind. there is Laura/Kara mother/daugher , Laura/Bill and Kara/Lee. O! character death
1. Laura Kara

Disclaimer: Battlestar is not mine; I do not claim it either. I am just borrowing.

A/N: Still no beta so any mistakes are mine. If you find any mistakes just let me know politely and I will fix them as soon as possible. Please review, they help me improve and get new ideas.

Kara stood back with Lee as the raptor with the Old Man and Roslin flew off. Some how she knew that it would be the last time she would see them on Earth. It was just a feeling that filled her body, along with another; a feeling of completeness. As Lee turned from her to look at the hills in the distance she swallowed hard and allowed her body to fill with the feeling. It was a release, she was free.

Laura looked down onto Lee and Kara for the final time. She knew it was the final time, they knew it was the final time and the tears slowly slipped down their face. With so much strength she moved her hand to rest on the window. It was a goodbye, a goodbye to the family which had taken her in and healed her wounds. As Bill turned the raptor, so that they could see the birds and water better, Laura felt a sense of completeness. She had everything she had strived for. She had let Bill love her and she let herself love him in return. It was a moment that could only come at the end, a moment of clarity a moment of completeness. There truly was 'so much life' but it wasn't for her anymore. It was her time to rest and join those who had gone before her.

Kara turned to the youthful voice that called to her. A smile spread upon her face as she saw Laura walk up to her and hug her in the warmest hug she had ever received. "I was wondering when you were going to get here." She murmured into her 'mothers' shoulder. Laura and Kara stared at each other for moment, then they slowly turn back to face the images that had captured Kara's attention before. They watched together, holding each other as mother and daughter, as the happenings on Earth played before them. The image of Lee turning around, whispering that she won't be forgotten, and the sequence of Bill leaning against the handmade grave, talking about their cabin, unfolded before them. A shared realization filled the space around them, 'We were loved'.


	2. Bill

This is dedicated to Umbrella-ella who inspired me to do another chapter.

Please review and comment!

Bill looked towards to the setting sun. It was a beautiful site. There were so many different shades of oranges, yellows and purples. It still amazed him. Bill walked from the cabin to her grave every dawn to see the sun rise and every dusk to witness the end of the day. It was his way of copping. Without Laura Bill had hoped that his world to would cease. However, Lee had made sure he kept going. His son would visit once a week to make sure Bill was still living. Bill settled himself against the stones and started to describe the setting sun to Laura. When the royal blue lining started to win its battle to dominate the sky, he breathed in deeply preparing to leave. However, this time he didn't move. This time something was different. All a sudden Bill didn't feel any responsibility, he didn't feel the pain. Carefully opening his eyes he noticed that he was no longer at Laura's grave. Instead he was somewhere peaceful, somewhere vaguely familiar. Bill positioned himself to face the voices that suddenly drifted in his direction. Two figures approached him with such carefree grace.

'Old Man you made it! I told you Ma that he would eventually come.'

Kara turned to the youthful figure next to her. A smile erupted not only across Bill's face but also his heart. Next thing he knew he embraced Laura, the love of his being.

'It's about time Bill. I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to come.'

Bill saw that Laura's eyes were twinkling like they use to before the cancer had taken her away. Instead of rebuking he lowered his lips onto hers in a small caress. Any other words that were going to be spoken suddenly disappeared. Bill placed his lips against her forehead and whispered his love for her. When he turned to face Kara he was surprised to see her facing a sequence of images. When he moved next to her he noticed that his son was the focus of the sequence. Lee knelt next his Dad's grave, which he had built next to Laura's. He was weeping not with the fact that he was the last Adama remaining but with the knowledge his Dad was finally at peace. Laura moved to Kara's other side and wrapped her arms around the silently weeping girl. Kara nestled into the embrace as the shared realizations spread through the group of three. Lee would not be alone for long; soon they would be a family again.


End file.
